Mighty Avengers (Cage) (Earth-616)
, Superior Avengers | Status = Active | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Gem Theater, Manhattan, New York City, New York | TeamLeaders = Luke Cage and Spectrum | CurrentMembers = Field Team Blue Marvel, Captain America, Kaluu, Luke Cage, Power Man, She-Hulk, Spectrum, Spider-Man (Peter Parker), White Tiger Support Team Dave Griffith, Jessica Jones, Ruby, Soraya Khorasani | FormerMembers = Blade, Constance Molina, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius) | Allies = Iron Fist, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Avengers | Enemies = Proxima Midnight, Shuma-Gorath, Spiderlings, Spider-Man (Otto Octavius), Illuminati, Sunspot's Avengers, Deathwalkers, Deathwalker Prime, Doctor Positron, Gideon Mace, Tiger God | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Times Square, New York City, New York | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Al Ewing; Greg Land | First = | HistoryText = Infinity When the main Avengers team left the planet in order to fight the Builders, Thanos sent Ebony Maw and Proxima Midnight to New York, taking advantage of the situation, trying to destroy the city that Earth Mightiest Heroes call home. In the meantime, the Heroes for Hire, lead by Luke Cage, were fighting Plunderer and his goons, then helped by Spider-Man. There, the new and Superior Spidey argued with Cage and Power Man about the fact of being mercenary heroes. After Spidey criticized that aspect of Cage's team, White Tiger decided to leave it. After what happened with Spider-Man, Luke reconsidered the idea of building up a new team of Avengers. Suddenly, Proxima Midnight attacked the city, with Cage, Spider-Man, Spectrum and the mysterious Spider Hero defending it, replacing the official Avengers as an improvised new team. Meanwhile, Ebony Maw took control over the mind of Doctor Strange, trying to exploit his power to summon a demonic creature. Strange's master, Kaluu, detected the power of his student, understanding what he was going to do and trying to stop him, doing everything in his power to make Strange realize he was part of a deception by another force. The Maw stopped him before he could do anything. Meanwhile, Uatu was approaching Blue Marvel in his undersea basement, without directly interfering but letting Adam understand that something bad was happening, discovering he was trying to make him know about the alien attack on the Big Apple. In New York, the battle goes on, with Proxima Midnight utilizing his spear to apparently kill Spectrum. Then, Thanos' servant started to beat up Luke Cage, dropping him to the ground, without being hindered by Cage's virtual invulnerability. Seeing their heroes in trouble, the people started throwing bricks and bottles to the invaders, shouting "Avengers Assemble" while doing that, causing a reaction from Cage that answered Proxima's attack engaging a big fight with her. Watching how his servant was failing, Thanos called Proxima back, to let her pursue his mission in Atlantis. But when all seemed to be over, Doctor Strange, with The Maw, summoned the gigantic Shuma-Gorath, that came out of the ground in the middle of the city. In the meantime, Blue Marvel was arriving in New York to help fighting the menance. While Shuma-Gorath was destroying the city, Power Man was trying to convince White Tiger to get back to the team, with Ava answering that she wanted her death to mean something. Victor told her that death doesn't mean nothing, but the way you live your life does. Then, Adam reached New York, piercing Shuma-Gorath in the middle of his eye, apparently kiling him. Brashear introduced himself to Luke Cage, but Spider Hero intervened to say that the monster wasn't defeated, showing also some good knowledge of the magic-related dimension, with Blue Marvel asking him if they knew each other. Spider Hero answered in a criptycal way, saying literally "from another life, Doc". Afterwards, Spidey asked Adam to help him with Spectrum, that was suffering loads of pain after she was hitten by Proxima Midnight's Spear: acting in the Quark Level, thanks to his powers, Brashear discovered that the photons that Monica was composed of were being eaten by "Anti-Photons", effectively a particle that doesn't exist. Surprised, Blue Marvel then cured Spectrum with his power, integrating the Anti-Photons in Monica's electromagnetic spectrum, with her now able to transform into this new type of particles. Then, the demon revived, and with the help of Strange, always under control of The Maw, he started taking control over New York's people, with the Avengers trying to stop the whole thing without hurt them. Spectrum got an idea, copying, thanks to her light form, the symbols that were sealing up the demon, reinforcing the defenses and neutralizing for some time the controlled people. While that was happening, Cage, after talking with Spider Hero, got the solution to the Shuma-Gorath problem: Luke said to Power Man to canalize his power in White Tiger's body, feeding the Tiger God that gives her power, and utilizing him to defeat Shuma-Gorath, with the plan being successful, killing the Astral Form of the demon, with Spectrum giving his physical form the final shot. After the demon was defeated, and New York saved, reporter Kat Farrell started to ask questions to Spectrum, but Luke Cage answered them, saying that everyone is an Avenger when he joins another hero to fight against the threats that puts the world in danger. When the words "Avengers Assemble" are pronounced, everyone answering to them can be considered an Avenger. Finally, the Mighty Avengers were born. Inhumanity After the invaders were repelled, the heroes remained united and made of the remodeled Gem Theater their base, now with the purpose of helping anyone who needed them. In the meantime, Attilan fell into the Hudson river after being destroyed by Thanos' forces, causing the release of the Terrigen Mist in the atmosphere, that covered the whole world: several people with Inhuman genes developed super-powers. Jason Quantrell, the chairman of Cortex Inc., started thinking how to make the most of this situation, with the idea of creating a product able to give humans super-powers, and then sell it. For doing that, he needed Terrigen Crystals, and so Quantrell sent his security agent, former spy and brand new super-powered Inhuman Barbara McDevitt, alias Quickfire. In Gem Theater, Spider-Man was discussing with Luke Cage about the leadership of the team and about how the team was going to work: with Cage not agreeing with him, Spidey left telling Luke he'll come back. Meanwhile, Doctor Strange's master Kaluu was talking with the mysterious Spider Hero, that said he couldn't let anyone discover who he really is because of the Deathwalkers, with Kaluu agreeing with him and saying that they must hurry to stop the Walkers. Then, Spider Hero asked to Cage something other to wear, with Cage's wife Jessica Jones giving him the costume of Clint Barton, and him becoming the new Ronin. As the new team was created, Falcon decided to become a part of it. Initially thinking that Sam was sent by Steve Rogers to watch over them, Luke understood, talking with Wilson, that his desire to become part of the Mighty Avengers was true and without other purposes. In the Hudson River, the S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to remove Attlian's ruins, with Maria Hill scolding via cellphone Agent Tremaine for the fact that the job wasn't proceeding. After the call was finished, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were someway manipulated by the Deathwalkers themselves, with the purpose of utilizing something hidden in Attilan's ruins to make "the four becoming one, and then let the human world end". Under the river, Quickfire got into Attilan's ruins, progressing with his mission. Meanwhile, Spidey and his Spiderlings came to the Gem Theater to face Luke Cage, saying that if he won't agree with him, he'll make him do it. Spider-Man's proposal was to give him the leadership of this new team, making them become the Superior Avengers, a personal Avengers team working in Spider-Island with Spidey's armament and with web-themed costumes. Jessica Jones answered his proposal with a punch in the face, starting a battle between Spider-Man and his Spiderlings versus Jessica and Luke, with Danielle carried away by Dave Griffith. Spidey won the fight, imprisoning the couple and then menacing them to utilize his friendship with mayor J. Jonah Jameson to put all of them under arrest. But in that moment, She-Hulk came down from the sky, destroying some Arachnaughts in the process, saying that she was going to denounce Spidey, that already have several law problems related with the people of New York not appreciating his new way of doing things. Octavius decided then to leave, saying he doesn't need them because he had the support of the real Avengers behind him, people that love his ideas. Meanwhile, Quickfire was still trying to find some Terrigen Crystals, but then she relevated something more powerful, that was revaled to be a Hellhound, a three-headed werewolf servant of the Deathwalkers and sended by the three of the four walkers, Lichidus, acting in the shadows, searching a mysterious object, the Lost Talisman of Kamar-Taj. The beast attacked Quickfire while the rest of the Mighty Avengers reached the Hudson River to explore the ruins of Attlian, as the new Ronin was suspicious about some activities linked with the Deathwalkers: the former Spider Hero told to his comrades that probably Lichidus, one of the Walkers, took control of the agents thanks to his power to control waterm that is what most of a human body is made of. There, Falcon utilized his S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Super-Agent privileges to enter, with agent Tremaine under control of the enemies, and Lichidus telling him to let them enter, saying that the Hellhound will think about them. Inside Attilan's ruins, the Mighty Avengers found Quickfire, that utilized his powers of time speed distortion to make the Hellhound movement a lot faster, as Ronin was not able to dodge the attack of the creature, that apparently killed the mysterious hero, making Power Man outraged. With Ronin dead and Power Man and White Tiger occupied with the Hellhound, Quickfire focalized on Spectrum, trying to slow her down with his powers. But Barbara failed in his attempt, not knowing the powers of Monica, that even slowed down by Quickfire was still faster that any other human being thanks to his abilities. Still not knowing what Spectrum was capable of, Quickfire tried to kill Monica with a gun, obiviously failing and resulting in Spectrum defeating her. Miss Rambeau then focalized to the Hellhound, hitting him with all her power without any success because of the magical nature of the creature, that was defeated by the combined powers of White Tiger and Power Man, with Ava giving her Tiger God Chi to Victor, that then hitted with an incredibly powerful energy-punch that knocked out the Hellhound. After the ned of the battle, Spectrum told to Power Man that Ronin was not dead, but simply left the place because he did what he had to do, and he doesn't believe in goodbyes. In the end, Jen and Jessica went somewhere togheter to talk about legal issues about the new team, and Luke opened the team service, inviting the fresh discharged Spiderling to come in and tell him what type of help they need after they asked him for it. AXIS After the Red Onslaught was defeated in Genosha, with Doctor Doom and Scarlet Witch bringing back Charles Xavier's consciousness, some of the people that were in Genosha started to feel different, including both Captain America and Luke Cage. Cap decided to be more concrete and less tolerant with his enemies, while Luke started having business affairs also with Jason Quantrell, only to make money. After Dave Griffith and Soryaya Khorasani joined the team, Spider-Man came back to the Gem Theater to apologize to Cage for what happened with Luke's daughter Danielle when Doctor Octopus took over his body and became the Superior Spider-Man. However, Cage told Peter to leave immediately, without even giving him a possibility to justify himself. Meanwhile, the inverted Cap almost killed two robbers in a road chase and defeated the Plunderer and his gang in the offices of Cortex Incorporated showing no mercy, causing two henchmen to be killed, and only to meet moments later with Tony Stark, who was changed by the Genosha events as well, planning about the elimination of "bleeding hearts", referring to the Mighty Avengers and all of the team members. Time Runs Out Eight months later, Captain America declared Iron Man and the Illuminati enemies of the Avengers and later found them in Cadiz, Spain. After Sunspot was revealed to be aiding the Illuminati, Steve Rogers deployed out a lobotomized Hulk and the Mighty Avengers to fight them and Sunspot's Avengers. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * The team's name ("Mighty Avengers") came from the hashtag used in social networks to talk about it. | Links = }}